Ice Queen
by arisu rin
Summary: Sakura was her name, and being pretty was her game. And when a man loved her and she loved him back he would die. But when you add Syaoran Li to the mix the endings of this story are endless. SxS First CCS fanfic
1. Preface: Lost Feathers

**AN: So my first CCS fic. This is sad, because CSS was the first manga i read and i didn't even write a fanfic for it until now. I feel ashamed. Very ashamed. I need to go to bed now, it being Sunday night and all...and the fact that i have to get up at 6 am... and it is now 9 which leaves me two hours to get everything ready. This is short because this is the Preface, besides leave the long stuff for me a favor and review. I just want to know EVERYONE's opinion on it. Seriously it isn't that hard to review. The genre is kinda all around, Angst, Drama, Humor, Romance (duh) and a few other touches...**

**-Arisu chan  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own CCS...only the plot for this story, and that is all...  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Review.**

* * *

_**Ice Queen  
**__~It was all just a lie~_

She trudged across the streets slowly, as if she was treading on fire, but on that moment she wished she was. Her auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders was striking against her black summer dress. Black sandals moved slowly across the cemented street, and people watched her. The windswept down and played with her hair, as if whispering sweet words into her ear.

A beauty like her was always watched.

Evanescence smile danced across her eyes, and her lips barely curved. Her emerald eyes stared at the road in front of her, not even bothering to spare a glance behind her. Her faint footsteps were the only sound she could here, the people chattering, and laughter, music, everything. It was all blocked out.

And she only remained.

_Sakura was her name and being pretty was all part of her game. _

_And when a man loves her, she shall die. _

At least that is the story, an angel hidden in the shadows. A hidden beauty, that was for the world to have, but will disappear as soon as she was touched.

Fragile like a doll.

So fearing for her life, the angel bathes herself with ice, hoping to develop an unbreakable exterior.

_The Ice Queen has her cursed_

_Bound to a life in chains._

A human is what she had become; her memories of her past flew along with her feathers. Her body became a doll, a puppet, a fool.

Her footsteps fall short now, and she continues to stare at the door, before turning the knob.

_Even though she was shackled_

_You will see_

_How a smile came to be. _

Insert Syaoran Li.


	2. Chapter 1: Fallen Petals of a White Rose

**AN-Thanks for reviewing my story, i appreciate it. Anyways these chapters won't really be that long about 1500 words to maybe 2000. Maybe even longer depending on my mood. I would like some reviews on this chapter as well, so go ahead a read and review. Maybe 10 reviews, it really isn't that much seeing that i got 79 views. So this is where it all begins. Anyways highschool, just started it a few months back and i like the people, well most of them, like the freedom, but hate the classes. Why can't it be easier, well the stupid advance classes and psycho ELA teachers. Like the say, they older you get the bitchier life becomes.  
**

**Disclaimer-CCS doesn't belong to me, and some ideas are credited to Lady Femme Fatale of Fictionpress, but it won't turn out like her story. **

**Thanks goes to-**

**im just me-well here is more! **

**reader-the rhyming just came to me...i'm glad you like it**

**Wings of Wind- i really loved your story- Dimensional Love, can't wait for you to update it. **

**TeruxP- Well i can't wait to see how this story will turn out either**

**dbzgtfan2004-i agree Syaoran and Sakura forever. They are the best anime/manga couple ever! and your Romance in the Rain story was kawaii!**

**So those are my five reviewers. **

**Enjoy the chapter**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Ice Queen  
**__~It was all just a lie~_

**Chapter One: Fallen Petals of a White Rose**

She stood there alone, her emerald eyes darting around the court frightened, her hands clasped together praying, hoping. Her breathing was shallow, and her heart pounding like drums, the young woman waited.

"Sakura…" The North Wind blew as the woman spoke, addressing the girl. "My Queen," Sakura acknowledged the woman with deep respect and fear, before giving her the deepest curtsy she could manage. The Queen barely even spared a glance at her courtesy and continued to stare at her coldly, "Stand up straight child," she snapped. Sakura obeyed, and stood up straight, her eyes staring at the floor beneath her. "Because of that whore you call a mother, you are here," The Queen spoke curtly.

"She isn't a whore!" Sakura protested, before biting her lip, her eyes widening as she realized her mistake. Suddenly the cold harsh winds of the North flew around her, leaving her paralyzed. "Don't you dare speak to me like that, child or have you forgotten where your loyalties lie?" The Queen spoke harsh as the winter winds. "I know who to obey, it is you, The Ice Queen, the Beholder of the North Winds…" she protested, the queen chuckled, "It feels as if you don't know who you must obey…I have a feeling I have to teach you."

Sakura didn't reply instead stare blankly at the floor beneath her, as if it might swallow her whole. The Queen walked toward her, and the heart shattering winds circled the delicate flower, known as Sakura.

"Your mother thinks she can dance around with all the men of the kingdom, behind my back? She thinks she shall never be loveless, and will always be showered with love, does she?" The Queen sneered, her blue eyes shining toward the color of light. Cowering, Sakura looked at her Queen, who was bathing in rage. "M' Lady if you could…just understand…" Sakura began before being cut off.

"Understand what exactly?" The Queen seethed, causing all the blood in Sakura's veins to run cold. "That your mother really wasn't with my husband, that she didn't really take all my followers, explain that to me, won't you?"

"I…I d…did n….not….know…M' Lady…" Her lip trembling slightly as her eyes dawned with realization. "Oka-san, she…she…" Falling to the ground Sakura looked at her Majesty and pleaded for her life. "Don't kill us, my Queen, don't!"

The Queen's lips curved in amusement "Kill you, what gave you that idea…no I wouldn't dream of doing that." Sakura let out a sigh of relief, before her face crumbled in agony as the Queen spoke, "But, I want to see your mother's look of disappointment, as I curse you for life…"

"Sakura Kinomoto, from this moment on you are exiled from this land and sent to the land of mortals. And if you fall in love, you shall die…"

Sakura let out a scream as she felt the North Winds pierce her flesh, marking her skin in the curse. "You have until dawn to leave, no longer to leave this kingdom, but since I pity you to have a mother like yours, I decided to make things easier for you…You will be given a house to live in the mortal world…" The Queen wiped a fallen tear from Sakura's cheek, "Don't cry, I just made your life much more easier, so don't weep in my castle, I dislike tear stains in the parlor. Now say your goodbyes…"

And the Queen called her guards to lead the cursed girl out of her castle, waiting for the exile to begin…

X

X

X

"I'm leaving Oka-san," was all Sakura stated as she shoved clothes in her suitcase, not even bothering to meet her mother's eyes. Nadeshiko looked at her daughter with shock, "What do you mean leaving?"

Sakura looked shamefully down at her clothes, "I am exiled…and the rest you will learn later…the Queen was very upset with you, she decided she would use me as her revenge." Her mother looked at Sakura with confusion, "Sakura…what happened?"

"Simple: The Queen saw you and the King together and she wants to use me as your humiliation. She wants me to go down to Earth, _cursed._" Nadeshiko glanced at Sakura pained, "What is the curse?"

The words were barely a whisper.

"I can't fall in love, or I will die, no man can have me…" Silence rang the halls, before Nadeshiko ushered Sakura out of the room, "You must go to the Ice Springs and bathe in the ice, it will help you sooner or later…Leave now, and I will meet you at the place of your exile."

Sakura didn't even get a moment to reply, as her mother pushed her through the doors, and only her mother's last words remained with her.

_Be safe. _

Sakura ran in the shadows of her village, toward the Ice Springs. She didn't know why, but internally she knew that her mother was right. The Ice Springs help cool the curse down and work as an extra layer of protection. It might even help stop the curse a little.

The ice she bathe in, felt like hell. Ice pierced her skin, yet fire raged on, her bare body. Ragged breathing came out of her, as she trembled in the pain, and those markings of the curse burned more than anything. Causing her mind to fall into a dark abyss, a moment later Sakura opened her eyes.

"It is time."

She took her time dressing, putting on the dress her mother laid out for her earlier. A red dress, symbolizing her sins, in this land red was known as a sinful color, seeing how fire was the enemy of ice.

The red dress reached just passed her knees slightly, and were long sleeved, cover her arms. She slowly trudged out to be exiled, waiting for the gate to open. She felt all the eyes on her as she walked toward the portal. The Queen looked at her smiling slightly, her hand wrapped firmly around her staff, "Sakura Kinomoto, any last words before your exile?"

"_Not even one, to get me through life." _

That was all she said, her eyes a blank emotionless void as she put her first step down in exile. Traveling to the mortal world, a world that existed but was never really there, due to the fact that Sakura wasn't human, but now she was for eternity or until the Queen decides to have pity on her and let her come back, but that would never happen.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the turned away from the sunlight before realizing she wasn't home. After rubbing her eyes and losing all that sleepiness she carefully studied her apartment. Big, spacious, beautiful, yet empty and dreary if that was possible. It was clean, colorless, emotionless, just the way it shouldn't be. But the Queen never did like all that color, which is why there were all these neutrals of grays and blues.

And Sakura was the only splash of color in the empty canvas.

But that was the way life was in the court.

In the court, but Sakura was forgetting she wasn't in the court anymore; she could do whatever she wanted, _except fall in love. _Sakura looked down in shame as she thought the last part; her mother always told her those stories of being in love, with her father. And when he passed away, Mother lost all hope in love and played with those men, for her mother was fall. The cool crisp air yet the warmth of the summer air, which was her mother.

Mother…

She missed Oka-san, more than she would care to admit. Despite her mother's reputation she was a good mother, yet people saw her as a disgrace. And Sakura was seen as a mistake. All her life Sakura has heard stuff about her parents, and none of that was good. But it didn't matter it didn't matter anymore, no one here knows her, her mother, her life. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her…

_She was alone. _

X

X

X_  
_

Walking down the empty streets, Sakura studied her surroundings, already memorizing her address, she wandered around the town, finding as lonely as her. There was no life here, no color, as if the Ice Queen's reign is here as well.

But Sakura doesn't care.

"Hey, you," Sakura looked up confused, before her eyes met a pair of amber eyes. "What?" she questioned him, as she studied him. Messy chocolate brown hair, amber eyes that reminded her so much of a wolf's, and a lean, muscular body, but still she wasn't impressed with what she saw after all she didn't come here to fall in love, she came here as a punishment.

"You are new here, aren't you?" He asked her, studying her appreciatively. "Obviously," Sakura rolled her eyes, not even bothering to spare him another glance and continued walking, but he started walking with her. "I am meeting some friends soon, do you wanna join?"

"I rather not," was Sakura's curt reply, before she turned around and started to back home, but his hand grabbed her, and pulled her closer to him and bit her. Sakura pushed herself farther from her and looked at him shocked, before running back home, just wanting to escape.

X

X

X

Syaoran watched her run from him, afraid, irritated, angry, confused, but he couldn't help it, he just wanted her. He had to mark her; he needed to show the world she was his. But the way he did it, he assumes she would only think of her as a psycho. Imprinting was a serious thing, and he never suspected it would happen to him, though he was the leader of his pack. But it was just instinct. He acted upon his senses, and before he realized it, she was his.

And he would make sure of it.

* * *

**Review**


	3. Chapter 2: The Memories of a Sunflower

**AN-Sorry how long did i not update 6 weeks or something? I beg for forgiveness. I beg and beg and beg. So be a dear and forgive. And please review. It makes my day, when i get a review. And one more thing, i'll try to update weekly, but now i will have more time. Since i am dropping out of my hardest class, to a more easier one. Less projects. Anyways, i made a 89 on my character analysis in that class! And now i am dropping out with a 72...it is equivilent to a 82 or was it a 92? I can't remember. I started watching Shugo Chara and i love. I finally beat that heartless in KH the Organization XIII game. Too lazy to remember the name,but i love you Roxas! People call me Axel, we are made for eachother!  
Okay that was disturbing....Sorry that was my inner Axel...Got it memorized?My birthday came! I am 14 years old! And one of the youngest people in my freshmen class.  
**

**My thanks go to-**

**talkstoangels77-Well honestly Twilight never even crossed my mind....I just read this other werewolf book, i'll tell you all the name later and the idea came to me. i think I PMed about this. Can't remember.I'm growing old....  
**

**Wings of Wind-I like bold Syaoran and i'll keep waiting for chapters in your stories.  
**

**NocturnalFlower-aww thanks. I'll support your stories too!  
**

**TheMaskedGirl-One reason i created her...People should see the good side of people more.  
**

**Diney Blue-Thanks for adding me. Yeah this is one of the spur of the moment ideas...**

**Also thanks goes to those who favorited, and alerted me as well!  
**

**Enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

_**Ice Queen  
**__~It was all just a lie~_

** Chapter Two: The Memories of a Sunflower**

Run.

That was the only word flying through her mind, the only sense of rationality that came into her mind. Like the hunt between predator and prey, she could feel his gaze burning down on her full of desire, but there was something else…something she can't explain…but whatever it was it scared her.

His amber eyes followed her throughout the day haunting her, causing her to jump at the littlest thing. Sakura opened the door to her apartment trembling as her hand turned the knob. She relaxed at the silence sent down to her, basking the serene haven she found. But even the most beautiful thing such as silence can be as dangerous, in the mind. The empty silence leaves memories out in the open and no one to distract you from them.

Running her hand down her auburn locks, she kicked of her shoes and walked toward her room, before diving into her bed. Sinking into the bed, she stares at her ceiling thinking about him. That boy…no man… who grabbed her this morning who's his lips met her neck, before letting his teeth puncture her in such a way that didn't even draw blood. If she closed her eyes, she could still imagine his hot breath on her skin causing her heart to accelerate with every breath.

Exhaling slowly, Sakura tries to clear him out of her head. Just thinking about him was making him dizzy. But she was feeling more than that, Sakura was angry, frustrated, and she really wanted to kick his ass. He was an idiot, grabbing no harassing her like that. Doesn't he know what kind of things may happen to her because of him!

Idiot, he should just go die.

But why was she thinking of him like this, as if there really was a possibility that she may fall in love with him. It wasn't even a possibility, love may be the one thing that gives happiness, but it also gives people grief, just look at her parents. Her father, who gave up everything for her mother, lost everything too and her mother lost things too.

Shaking her minds from these thoughts, she wrapped the comforter around her tighter letting her mind fall into a deep oblivion.

X

X

X

"Li!" Syaoran didn't even bother to turn around, just that annoying know it all voice told him who it was. "Go away Hiiragizawa, I don't have time for this." The young man behind him laughed, "You have all the time in the world, but tell me Li, what are you doing around this apartment building? Stalking someone? Some girl?"

"None of your business, Eriol," Syaoran said, finally turning around and looking at his relative whose Prussian blue eyes were watching him with amusement. "When does our leader start keeping secrets from his clan? The Elders won't like it, Syaoran."

"Does it look like a give a damn about what they think?"

"Does it look like I'll ever leave you until you tell me why you are acting like a complete stalker, or peeping tom?"

Syaoran trembled in frustration, Eriol was right, they did have better eyesight than the average human, and he could clearly see the windows of the building, but which one was hers? He could still smell it, the smell of the girl lingering here…And if he closed his eyes, he could see her. Her pale creamy white skin, pouty red lips, eyes seductive no matter what emotion played in them. Her damnable auburn hair, he just wanted to bury his face in. Her body, beautiful, seductive…and just perfect… If he only knew her name…

"Syaooooooraaaaaaaaaaannn," Eriol said dragging out his name longer than necessary, as he waved his hand in front of Syaoran's face, trying to snap him out of this daze. "Huh?

Oh it's you…aren't you going to go now?"

"Nope, I wanna know why you didn't come to meet us at our usual spot. Seriously we stayed for another hour waiting for you till we decided you weren't going to come. Tomoyo, Mei Ling, Takashi-" He was cut off abruptly, by Syaoran. "I don't have time to hear you name every single person there. I have better things to do."

"Like stalk whoever you are stalking ?"

"I'll stay it one last time. I. Am. Not. Stalking." Syaoran growled out the words, his eyes glowering at his so called friend.

"Syaoran's stalking someone?"

Both young men whipped their heads and looked at the young women walking towards them. Eriol snickered, "Yeah…we seem to have a peeping tom as a leader. See, this is what he does when he left alone. Perverted leader."

Syaoran groaned in frustration burying his face in his hands, as he heard Tomoyo's laughter. "Eriol…how long has he been out here?" She questioned him, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know…a while….I found him thirty minutes ago."

"Can both of you leave me alone?"

Two identical no's came from the people in front of him, causing him to glare to get even darker."Syaoran, I am immune to those glares, and besides…I will find out. You can go the easy way, or the hard way."

"I am the leader, remember?"

"Obviously I don't care. I have blackmail remember?" Tomoyo shot back, with a mischevious smirk planted on her face. "What is wrong with you people, blackmailing you leader. And beside I thought I burned those."

"I made copies; I am not stupid, unlike you."

Syaoran sighed in defeat, but still he refused to even tell them why he was the blackmailing couple, he studied the area surrounding him. She must be quite wealthy if she lived here, this area is usually gets sold fast to the highest bidder. And she was certainly not like other rich girls, or other girls period.

He was aware of his presence of women, and found her coldness, to be quite charming. But look at him pursuing a woman, for once. Well, he did imprint, well not purposely, but instinctively. As if his body knew that she was his. And his animal characteristics found her to be the ideal mate.

Complete perfection.

His eyes snap to attention as the door opens, and he sees the girl he has been waiting for emerge from the building. His eyes watch her; it appears she didn't even notice him. She just stood there, leaning against the door, her eyes closed.

Eriol and Tomoyo watched him, with knowing smiles on their faces. Their leader has finally imprinted. The Alpha has finally found his mate. They knew better than not to disturb him from watching her, so for once, the both of them actually remained silent and watched. But if you looked closely at Tomoyo, you could see something in her eyes. Something full of old reminiscence. Syaoran, on the other hand just stared at her, his eyes never left her face.

And when she opened her apple green eyes he fell in love.

X

X

X

Sakura rolled off her bed and yawn, deciding there wasn't anything dangerous waiting for her outside, she wanted to take a walk. She deemed the sky to be clear and safe. Though her day was almost gone, there was still enough time to get some fresh air.

Slipping on a beautiful white sundress, she walked out of her apartment, locking the doors. As she slowly pushed the door opened, she welcomed the wind and smiled as it played with her hair. Her eyes were closed, as she let the wind carry her spirit off.

She always wanted to fly, the freedom of the air beneath her. The freedom feels so tempting, drawing her as kittens may be drawn to milk. Like how blood draws in the monsters of the night. She wanted to fall into that temptation, and then all the shackles around her will be broken free, then she will fly, without restrictions, without rules, she shall fly.

The she will finally be free.

She opened her eyes to the still silence in the air and froze as she saw who the person was. It was him, that perverted wolf boy. A second later her eyes were shut and her heart was beating like crazy. She was exposed, and it seems she lost this game of cat and mouse.

She opened her eyes again, and saw his face, but when she looked past him she saw two other people, a boy and a girl around their ages, before a shocked look came upon her face and the girl as well. The porcelain skin, amethyst eyes, and beautiful dark locks, it was all coming back to her.

"Tomoyo?"

"Sakura?"

* * *

**Press the green button and review.**

**Got it memorized?  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Faded Memories of a Rose

_**AN: I am baaaack! This chapter was so hard to write it was crazy...I was planning to finish this chapter during winterbreak, but only wrote half of it. So America is freezing and so is the rest of the world. Ha Ha Ha....Seriously it sucks...I miss the sun...I live South. So this chapter caused me so much pain...Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol...Sakura and Tomoyo were hard. Also i am now thinking of writing and EriolxTomoyo fanfic...I am not sure about it, but do you all want me to write it? I am going to put up a poll on it, and maybe post a preview of what it would look like, once i get it all figured out. ****I am actually writing a Twilight fanfiction. My friends all laughed, when i said that. I was bored, and it is a crack pairing. Alec/Renesmee. Called Down the Rabbit's hole. Go and check it out. Happy New Years, though it is way past new years, but still wanted to wish you. Oh yeah, Death Note fans check out Silentreaper's comics on Deviant Art. Her At the Moment comics are hilarious too.**_

**This chapter might seem kinda bad, no very bad, so please forgive me. I might rewrite it, out of shame...So i am going to put a poll on my profile about it...Poll ends as soon as the next chapter is up, which is whenever...  
**

**Now time to thank the reviewers, cause i forgot what else i wanted to say...  
**

**Talkstoangels77: I got the book from my school library a couple days ago. Note: This book only made me like werewolves, it didn't inspire the plot. It is called Tantalize by Cynthia Leitich Smith. The imprinting idea was inspired by a author on fictionpress, check the first chapter. A really good read i assure you. And the Ice Queen is sorta based on the Winter Queen from Wicked Lovely which is by Melissa Marr. Yes blackmail, really fun unless it happens to you. **

**Brightestoflights: Yes, yes it shall. I am not going to say no more about it cause you have to read to find out. i need that hope, cause this is the hardest story i have ever written.**

**TheMaskedGirl: Suspense makes the world go round and round. **

**DineyBlue: I couldn't wait to know what happened next as well. so i had to sit on the computer of hours waiting for Syaoran and Sakura and everyone else to tell me what to write. **

**James Birdsong: Thanks...I wish i had more to tell you thought than thanks...  
**

**Lovelessblackwings: Read and See...**

**Jellolids: I can't wait for the next installment also. But since i am the writer...i have to write it...much harder than it looks. How do people write 12 pages for a chapter. I salute them. **

**Wings of Wind: Interesting things make laughter. **

**jsa: I did. School makes updating go at a snail's pace. **

**My reviewers thank you for reviewing, and my readers please Review, cause reviews make MY world go round and round.**

* * *

_**Ice Queen  
**__~It was all just a lie~_

**Chapter Three: Faded Memories of a Rose**

The tension filled the air as if it was depriving them of oxygen. The two young women just glanced at each other, letting their minds be filled with the memories. Memories that were lost faded from their minds it was impossible to believe.

Tomoyo spoke first, just like Sakura knew she would. That was the way it was for the two girls. And in that way they became friends. Their interests, their personalities clashed in such a way that was never thought to be possible, which caused the planets to align in some weird astronomy based order that made them best friends.

"Why did you come here? Last I saw you; you were with your Mother, living happily. You always said you hated this place, you would never come here willingly unless…" Amethyst eyes widened at the endless possibilities of that statement.

"It seems I have to pay for my Mother's sins." Emerald eyes flashed with ironic amusement. "I always thought the parents had to pay for their children's sins. I didn't know it worked this way…" Chuckling Sakura looked at Tomoyo who looked upon at her with confusion.

"Do you not understand Tomoyo? I am here because; I quote, because my Mother is a whore." Sakura spat out the words with faint distaste, her eyes darkening as she spoke. "Sakura…" Tomoyo's soothing voice caused Sakura's mouth to curve to a smile slightly.

"It's alright, I'm fine."

"It isn't fine Sakura! My cousin, practically the only family I have left is suffering because of some stupid mistake that her mother did. And I wasn't even with her…I was too busy having fun and…" Tomoyo's world became inaudible to Sakura, but still she walked over to Tomoyo and hugged her.

"No matter what happens everything will surely be alright. Tomoyo you are the one who said that was my magical phrase, the one thing that can give me some strength, to carry on. I think you need that phrase even more than I do."

Tomoyo's body felt slightly stiff from the surprise of Sakura's touch, but soon the two girls were hugging each other, the way long lost friends can. As soon as Tomoyo calmed down, Sakura grinned. "So what have you been up too?"

Tomoyo smiled sheepishly and motioned toward the two men.

X

X

X

Eriol was the first one to speak, much to Syaoran's surprise. Eriol was much more reserved than Syaoran, but certainly not shy with that Cheshire grin. Watching Eriol's sapphire eyes light up mischievously, as he reached out for her hand and kissed it, "Eriol Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo's fiancé. A pleasure to meet you Sakura, Tomoyo's long lost friend/cousin that she failed to tell us about."

"Charmed," Sakura said grinning, before turning back to wink at Tomoyo, "He's a keeper." Tomoyo laughed in response, "I know." Before letting her hand be entwined his. "Now this is Syaoran," Eriol said, introducing her to the amber eyed man.

"We already met." Sakura's voice was cold and distant, and she glared at him darkly. "We may have, but I didn't get your name," Syaoran countered. "So that's why you chose to stalk me," Sakura smirked; it was obvious who won this battle.

"So you were stalking!" Eriol's voice piped up, causing both Tomoyo and Sakura to burst out laughing, while Syaoran just glared.

"I was not stalking, I was merely-"

"Stalking."

"I was not stalking you, Sakura!"

"Who gave you permission to call me by my first name! And what do you call it, when you bite a girl, than show up at her house in less than 24 hours. I wish Touya was here so he could kill you or at least threaten you!"

"Touya?"

"My brother."

Tomoyo chose this moment to interrupt them, "Yes Syaoran, Touya, her older brother who protected her diligently from all the neighborhood boys. And her last name is Kinomoto. And why did you bite her, Syaoran?" Tomoyo's eyes narrowed dangerously. Syaoran motioned her forward, and whispered something in her ear, causing her to squeal in excitement, before she whispered it in Eriol's ear causing him to smirk in response, "I already figured it out, but it is so sweet…Our little Syaoran's growing up."

"Shut up!" Syaoran glared at the two of them, blushing slightly.

"Look at him, Eriol! He's blushing!" Tomoyo's laughter doubled, joined by Eriol's while Sakura just stood there, before deciding to make her escape.

Syaoran upon noticing this grabbed her hand roughly and dragged her back, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Home, I'm going home, and by the way what is your last name?"

"Wanna know it so you can stalk me, by finding my name on the phonebook?"

"No…I wanna know it so I can call you that, instead of calling you by your first name."

"Li, happy Sakura?"

"No…you don't have permission, to call me Sakura! It is Kinomoto! Now goodnight and goodbye!" Sakura stormed off, a pout placed on her face, as she ran to her room.

Tomoyo and Eriol upon noticing that she was gone, looked at Syaoran questioningly. "Did she just say Goodnight and goodbye?"

"Yeah she did why ask, Eriol?"

"The phrase is supposed to be goodnight and good luck…"

"..."

"Nevermind...Nobody understand Journalistic quotes around here. Life is so hard for a literate, like myself..."

"Eriol?"

"Yes, Tomoyo?"

"Shut up."

"For once i agree with the blackmailing demon."

"That goes for you too, Syaoran."

"Both of your words wound me so..."

"Eriol enough!"

"Fine..."

X

X

X

Sakura slammed her door in frustration, and took a breath. She wasn't safe anywhere…now that the idiot knows where she lives, it won't be long for him to realize her apartment number. Straying away from the windows and balcony, she sat on her sofa pouting.

"Not fair…I can't even enjoy one evening because of a guy I met randomly, who incidentally is my cousin's fiancé's cousin. It has to be a coincidence, but Mother said there is no such thing as a coincidence. I wonder who told her that, whoever it is must be a genius…"

"And I spilled everything about what happened to me in front of him! He isn't even supposed to know these things about my past that I just mentioned. I am so stupid…just speaking so openly in front of them, Eriol and Li! I was lucky they didn't even bother asking about my past, but they will confront me about that soon, and Tomoyo probably will support them about this, telling me to let it all out, because though I was vague on the details she will ask for them and…and…why am I talking to myself?"

Sakura groaned, burying her face in her hands, feeling as hopeless as ever, but isn't that what she has been feeling since she first got here? Not even a day, and her emotions are all over the place, well originally they were all over the place, now they are even worse.

What happened to the happy go lucky, bubbly person that was her? Oh…she is still here, just on a long vacation…

Make that a very long vacation.

Sakura opened her windows slightly, letting the moonlight shine through, before walking to her closet getting her nightgown, which she slipped on, before turning off the lights. She stood there for a moment letting her hands get accustomed to the dark, before walking toward her bed, which she practically dived right into.

X

X

X

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Syaoran?" Eriol asked, as they walked into Sakura's apartment with Tomoyo following them with a video camera in her hand. "Of course it is, this is my idea after all. So Tomoyo, Sakura sleeps in, right?"

"She sleeps like a cat," Tomoyo stated, before pausing, "Maybe that wasn't the best thing to compare her too…"

"You think?"

Syaoran studied the place grinning, thanks to the few strings pulled by Tomoyo, he finally knows where she lives, and has obtained the keys to the apartment. Tomoyo didn't even bother to answer his question about this. She just handed it to him, her eyes twinkling in mischievous delight.

"So about yesterday…the conversation you were having with Sakura. I didn't understand it…She is sentenced here as a punishment because of her mom?" Syaoran asked, as Eriol nodded his head in support, "It was quite perplexing…If you could tell us more about your past with Sakura maybe we could-"

"No. I don't want to invade Sakura's privacy, and the more you know the less you will understand. All I can tell you is, Sakura isn't the type of girl who would spill her life story out within the first days of meeting her. Even if she does trust you, she wouldn't tell you anything in fear of making you worry. I suppose she only told me, because I would have pressed her to tell me the truth, of I'm the only one she can cry to. So my answer is no."

"But…"

"No buts, Syaoran. Don't even think of bringing up her past in front of her. She has been through a lot these past days, and you are not helping."

"You seemed so happy about it yesterday."

"I am happy, but I really don't want you to do anything stupid and screw this up. I finally got Sakura back, after all these years, don't ruin the moment please."

"Fine."

"Glad you understand, now let's do what you came to do," Tomoyo exclaimed, as she put another tape in the video camera. Upon looking at the men's confused faces she explained, "I don't want Sakura to hear this conversation, "Now go, go, go!" She ushered Syaoran into Sakura's room.

"You sure this is going to work?"

"Positive."

The scream that came through the door proved that, along with the laughter that followed.

* * *

_**Review. **_

**_Thank you_  
**


	5. Author's Note

**_Author's Note from the horrible authoress who neglected this story for months. _**

_I'm rewriting chapter 3, faded memories of a rose. It's just so...it doesn't fit. It doesn't go well with what I have in my head now. I'll work on the story, I promise, just give me time. If I get time I'll work on in during the week and update sometime next week or maybe this weekend. Just depends on how much time I have to write this thing. I feel really guilty with this hiatus, because well. It's Syaoran and Sakura! I was more dedicated about this than Pokemon. If you know me, that's a pretty big thing. I used to draw CCS characters all the time...anyways, enough about my happy CCS days, when I used to come home and run to the computer so I could watch CCS. _

_Just wanted to tell you all that I haven't forgotten about this story and I'm definitely working on it. Give me time. I'll rewrite chapter three and then I shall work on chapter four. _

_P.S: Any Kobato fans out there, Syaoran-kun, Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona where on Episode 20. I love Tsubasa...such a lovely was nice, go watch it. Excuse me, I have to reread Kobato, or maybe I'll just watch. _

_Later.  
_


End file.
